


Santorini, Greece

by mangosteenager



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, Greece, M/M, Reincarnation, Santorini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangosteenager/pseuds/mangosteenager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thank you for loving me, Luke Castellan." Were Percy's last words to the world and the reborn demigod he shared his last moments of life with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santorini, Greece

**Author's Note:**

> See, I write drabbles.

Santorini, Greece

After Percy ended it all with Annabeth, he went away to Santorini, Greece on his 20th birthday. He was having the time of his life.

He bought a house. Just near the beach. Made new friends, started a career of writing. All just perfect in his life. He did find love. A man, with striking blue eyes and sandy cropped blonde hair. He had tan skin and a slightly muscular, toned body. He told Percy that he was 23. Percy learned that this young man was a demigod. He reminded Percy of an old friend.

They decided to go sailing around the world. Travel to ever country and island. Adventure exotic places. Experience the impossible.

Then it was time to go to sleep.

They lay there, on the deck of their house, listening to the sound of the water clashing to shore. Percy rested his head on his lover's chest, feeling every beat of his heart. Feeling the rise of his chest. Taking his own last few breaths.

"Thank you for loving me, Luke Castellan." Was Percy's last words to the world and the reborn demigod that he shared his lasts moments of life with.

~fin~


End file.
